neocron_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
ProtoPharm
Background ProtoPharm sees the light of day at 2646 with the merger of several medical and chemical companies. A young business attorney named Jakob Finster is chosen as manager. ProtoPharm starts up with decisive envolvement in Cryo research. The cryo chamber project for the passengers of the first spaceship “Avenger” is completed in 2652 and then taken a step further in 2658 with the creation of the CryoVaultsTM, offering every person the option to prolong their lives by sleeping in a cryogenic chamber for a virtually infinite timespan. Finster enters one of the CryoVaultsTM himself in 2664 and management is handed over to Alain Finster, his nephew. Under Alains management ProtoPharm changes target group, shifting from the exclusive market segment to a rather mainstream approach. This change is the driving force for the VitaeTM multi-purpose medication, which is introduced to the market in 2678. In 2701 Alain disappears under mysterious circumstances and shortly thereafter the VitaeTM formula is stolen. Soon the Brotherhood of Crahn sells the medication as well, marking the end of ProtoPharm's monopoly on the highly lucrative drug. Jan Pixner, Alain's successor, allies himself and the company with Lioon Reza and support him in his efforts to overthrow the PSI Monk government. The drug “Spirula” is launched in 2739, under the management of Gene Manchia. It appears to be just as successful as its predecessor but the success is shortlived as scientists prove that Spirula causes unpredictable genetic damage, leading to a scandal of enormous proportions. In 2741 Sandra Frasier is appointed CEO of ProtoPharm. Lioon Reza declares the mutants to be non-humans and killing them is regarded an act of mercy. This results in most of the mutants fleeing to the outer areas of the Outzone or into the Wastelands. ProtoPharm does their best to get out of the spotlight during the next few years and apparently this is a somewhat successful move as ProtoPharm and BioTech agree on a cooperation contract in 2750. Key People Sandra Frasier - Chief Executive Officer Sandra Frasier, a 42 year old attractive career woman, is in charge of ProtoPharm. She is a brilliant and tough strategist, but also a great humanist. It is rumored that she started her career on the street-corners of Pepper Park and reached her current position by “entertaining” high level businessmen. Considering her kind and humanitarian nature though this topic is rarely, if ever, brought up. Luke Conrad - System Administrator 19-year-old Luke Conrad, SysAdmin of ProtoPharm, is a marvel behind the keyboard. He does however have a slight mental disorder which requires him to take medication regularly. Lucky for him, he works for a company that has a never ending supply of medicine for his illness. Headquarters The ProtoPharm Inc. headquarters are situated in District Via Rosso: Sector 2, close to the Tangent Technologies headquarters. A long bridge-like structure with multiple shops on it stretches from the edges of the sector to the entrance of the HQ. The interior of the company is just as impressive and clearly tells of ProtoPharm's wealth and power. Business Interests One of the most lucrative businesses in society has always been medical care. This is what ProtoPharm base their entire financial concept on. They produce anything in the medical industry, ranging from the most basic of Medkits to miracle cures. Political Relations Allies Neuteral Enemies Category:Factions